The Great Children Prohecy
by Youikina
Summary: Three decades ago a prophecy was given that three friends of old would return with more of their friends. However with this prophecy came a risk. The entire planet might be at risk.Look out an infantry man, 4 soldiers, 1 ex-turk,and 4 regular turks! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Note to the fans. My beta has not gone over this story yet. Please to con whine about grammar please!**

**From Youikina**

* * *

The air stung of many different types of in-scents. This is normal in the Divination classroom. The smells all clashed together, making it every hard to breathe. During this class, he would not be paying attention. Today is different, Umbridge is supervising the Divination class. It appears she does not like the subject very well. He was sitting up strait in his seat, so he would no incur another detention from the toad in pink.

"Now children, listen," snapped Trelawney. This is not normal behavior from the witch. If she did not meet Ministry standards, she would be kicked out of Hogwarts. He could understand how desperate she is because to many people Hogwarts is their home.

"This is a prophecy most of you from Wizarding families will know. _T__hree children were friends of old. The first friend was kind and loyal above all. The second friend was jealous and prayed to his female god. The third was the strongest of the all. Torn apart during waring time, they all had to die for this planet to survive. These children shall be reborn with many a friend and family a like. Should they be treated well, this world shall survive. Should they be treated bad, then the entire planet is in danger._ Now children, this is called The Great Children Prophesy. This was created by the seer Inigo Imago, in the seventeenth century. This prophecy was heard in the middle of voting for Minister," started Trelawney as she walked across the room, trying to to tremble every time Umbridge stared her down.

"Fear immediately spread throughout the Wizarding World and soon abuse almost stopped. So new laws and regulations were put in place to make sure no kids are the three friends of old. Any questions," asked Trelawney quietly.

Hands shot into the air. Hermiones hand was up at the speed of a bullet. With a slight smile, Trelawney called on Hermione.

"Professor, has this prophecy come true yet," asked Hermione as Umbridges lips became a small white line on her face. Her face quickly turned back into a sadist sweet smile.

"No, Miss Granger. This prophecy has yet to come true. What shall we do when these three friends of old return," asked Trelawney back at her.

"We shall kill these friends of old before they have a chance to destroy the world," said Umbridge, as she gave her worst smile yet.

Looking at the Crystal ball in front of him, he saw something move in it. It was a flash of blond.

"_Sephirtoh!"_

Slowly, he looked around. It was best not to draw attention to himself with Trelawney speaking about a prophecy that could possibly get him killed. No one was looking shocked, only the usual bored looks that happened in this class a lot.

A sharp pain in his rib caused him to look over at Hermione. She mentioned for him to pay attention with a wave of her hand. Giving her a slight nod, he turned his attention back to Trelawney.

She went on about a few more prophecies before they were allowed to leave the Divination class room. As soon as he was out of that classroom, he gave a big gulp of air. He thought he would have died of suffocated in that room.

Something about this prophecy felt weird to him, like it was familiar. To avoid any confrontation with Umbridge, he quickly headed to the Gryffindor Common room.

Maybe this prophecy could explain the dreams he has been having? These dreams filled him with more fear then Voldemort himself. In these dreams, he was in a completely white room called a lab. It looked a little like the hospital wing but had machines in it. There was this smell in the air that reminded him of the cleaning products at the Dursleys.

Then there was this man named Hojo. This man scared him. He hated this man with all his might. This man would cut him open, inject him with glowing liquid, and mutter things under his breathe.

He dreamed about training with a big sword, and then killing a man, who looked of Asian descent.

Then he would have another dream about the lab that would leave him screaming when he woke.

What should he do?

He couldn't go to a teacher, they would give him to the Ministry on the spot. With a sigh, he hoped that for one night he could have a good nights sleep with no night terrors.

As soon as his head hit the fluffy pillow, he was out.

_He was cutting through monsters and men. He did not want to kill them . However, if he followed orders, it meant more time out of that terrible lab and away from Hojo._

_These men were called Wutai soldier and he could not tell a single one apart. This battle was not very exciting. They were so weak, they were not worth a limit break. _

_Suddenly, he was surrounded by mounds of paperwork. Seven stacks covered the desk and there were many more on the ground. There was no coffee in the coffee machine and he was out of chocolate. His blesses chocolate is no longer here. Who took it? It was the only way he could get through this much paperwork!_

_He didn't want to do this paperwork that had been forced on him by those... Who were those people? He could not remember. Right now all he wanted to do was hang out with his friends._

_Then he was standing on something big and looking at the clouds. _

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the skies. Ripples form on the waters surface. The wandering soul knows no rest," was heard behind him. _

_As he turned around to look at his friends, he was surrounded by flames of a burning town. The screams of the people didn't seem to reach his ears. It felt like he was in a daze._

"_Sephiroth!"_

Shooting up, he looked around to see Neville panting hard on his bed. Neville was trying to control his breathe, like himself.

What did this mean?

"Are you alright Harry," asked Neville as he looked at him slowly. It looked for a second like he was looking over and enemy that was ready to attack.

With a fierce shake of his head, he saw Neville nod at him. Neville seemed to understand.

Ron's snore ripped through the awkward silence, causing them both to jump. Without saying a word, Neville turned and laid back down.

Taking the incentive, he laid back down and tried to calm down his terrified heart. It seemed like hours past, but he knew it was mere minutes. The blankets he had around him is pulled up. Taking a look over his shoulder, he saw Neville mentioning him to move over. With a small nod, he made room for his friend. Neville crawled into his bed and it did not take long for them to fall asleep because this was the first time they both felt truly safe.

_The warm breeze hit his face before he opened his eyes. _

"_Come on Seph," he heard from his right. Looking over, he saw a man smiling back at him. It took a second for it to him him before he realized that this man in front of him was Neville! _

_His friend has a huge sword hanging from his back! How can he even lift that thing?_

_Looking around, he saw they were in a field of weird trees. On those trees were purple apples. Gently, he plucked an apple from a nearby tree. These apples were a favorite of... someone he knew. _

"_Go on Seph. Try it," said Neville or who ever he was. Biting into the apple, he hummed at the delicious taste. _

"_This is delicious Angeal," he said to the man, who was smiling at him. Angeal gave a sigh then turned to grab an apple for himself._

"_We should head back up before ******* starts throwing his fireballs," laughed Angeal before heading up the hill. _

_His vision went black as he watched his friend. _

As soon as he opened his eyes, he realized that Neville was staring right back into his. The main thing was is that Neville's eyes were glowing bright blue.

"Angeal," he whispered in a voice too low for any human to hear.

"Sephiroth," Neville whispered back.

"We must not tell anyone about this. Also, we should get up before we get caught by the other boys," he whispered before Neville jumped out of the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

With a smile, he gathered his clothes and waited for Neville to get out of the bathroom.

Neville stepped out of the bathroom, allowing him to go in.

Turning around to look in the mirror, he saw bright green cat-eyes looking back at him. Then the roots of his hair were completely silver. Not a dirty gray. They were a very beautiful silver. His hair was reaching his shoulder. People would definitely notice this. Maybe he could play it off as a prank gone bad?

As soon as he got dressed, he noticed he grew about two inches. It took a little transfiguration but his cloths now fit.

Walking out of the bathroom, started to head down to the Great Hall. Most of the Gryffindors were still sleeping. When they stepped in to the Great Hall, they noticed that most of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses were already here eating.

Choosing to ignore the looks they were getting, they head up to McGonnigal, who was eating.

"Professor," said Neville timidly. McGonnigal looked up at them and froze. He noticed a slight smile on her face.

"I think I got messed up with one of Fred and George's pranks. Nothing we tried could change my hair back to normal," said Harry before McGonnigal nodded at him. This would take some suspicion off them for now.

"He is not the only one, Professor McGonnigal," said Draco coming up with Blaise right beside him. All of Blaise's hair is gone! The boy was looking a little weird. Draco slowly pulled of his hat to show a brownish red color that took up all of his root. His face contorted in humiliation.

"After classes all four of you will go to Madam Pomfrey to get a check up," said McGonnigal as she gave him the hardest glare.

"Yes Professor," they all managed to say at once. They each headed back to their own table before sitting down and eating.

He was trying to eat a healthy breakfast but it hard to ignore the chocolate in front of him.

Soon, Ronald and Hermione came down and were glaring at him for leaving earlier then them.

He really care what those traitors thought. During last year, he followed them when they said they were going to the library. Ron going to the library on his own. He thought hell froze over.

_He was walking with stealth he gained at the Dursleys. He is following his best friends but they were not going to the library._

"_Can you believe Potter," he heard before looking around to see who it came from. The only people in this hallway is Ron and Hermione and him. _

"_If I have to save his hide one more time, I am just going to leave him to die," he heard the words as Ron's mouth was moving. Ron could not be saying those things about him. He was his friend. Wasn't he?_

_Tears began to roll him eyes as Hermione responded," I know what you mean Ron. Who knew our savior would be so pathetic? He wonders why he doesn't have any friends besides us. He is so stupid. That idiot can't seem to figure out we drive everyone off. Well besides Malfoy."_

_Hermione voice was cold and harsh as it cut right into his heart. _

"_Potter does not seem to understand that he was the one who insulted Malfoy by not shaking his hand. How can he be the heir to Potter estate if he does know how to treat a fellow heir? That is right Dumbledore didn't teach him so he could take control of the Potter Estate when Potter turns seventeen," said Ron before giving a very cruel laugh. _

"_Let go speak to Dumbledore and go to bed," said Hermione. He would not call her Hermione anymore. Her name from now on would be Granger._

_He carefully began making his way to the cold dungeons. Making his way to the Slytherin common room. He needed to speak to Draco. _

_He tapped the portrait of the sleeping man. The man's eyes opened to glare at him. _

"_Could you please go get Draco Malfoy. I need to have a word with him," he asked the portrait. The portrait man gave him a slight nod. A second later and he was gone. Then another second later, the door opened to slow a annoyed Draco Malfoy. _

"_May I have a word with you privately," he asked the blond. The blond gave him a look over before giving a nod. Without warning, the blond turned around and started to walk back into the common room. He made sure to stay right behind the blond heir. They stopped in the center of the room and Malfoy gave a wave at the couch_

_There was no one else in the Slytherin Common Room. . _

_With a smile, Harry took a seat and looked at Draco to do the same. The Slytherin common room has not changed at all in the last two years. It is to be expected, the Gryffindor common room is the same too. _

"_Malfoy, first I need to Apologize. I did not know that I insulted you when I refused your friendship first year," he said before Draco raised an eyebrow. _

"_I was raised by magic-hating muggles. You reminded me of how my cousin acted and I knew nothing about my inheritance. I only just found out I am the heir to two estates," he said before Draco held up his hand. Instantly, he went silent. _

"_You mean to tell me that you have no idea how to act like an heir," said Draco with a slight drawl. How is it that Malfoy always made him feel humiliated. _

"_Yes. I only thought I just had a trust vault. I don't even have my keys," said Harry before he noticed Draco's eyes went wide. _

"_Potter, the keys are not suppose to leave the family. Get a hold of Gringotts and demand the get locks for the vaults and keep the keys there until you personally go in. Then tell them that you have to prove you are Harry Potter by a blood test. We can make the letter right now. Send this letter to Lord Ragnok and demand he run an investigation of the Potter vault," said Draco. The normally scowling blond grabbed paper, ink, and a quill with an intense look on concentration on his face. _

"_We are going to write this as many times as possible to make sure it is written perfectly and that it is proper," said Draco, as he gave the quill to Harry. _

_An hour later, the letter was sent and Draco started to teach Harry on how a heir should act. They were going to have lessons to make sure he knew everything about being an heir and a future Lord. _

_He gave a smiled as he continued on his back back to the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Ouch," came from beside him. _

_As he gave a look to his left, he saw a girl. She must be a first year Hufflepuff. This girl is laying on the ground. She must have tripped. She has tears running down her face. Her brown hair covered most of her face from view but he could instantly tell she has been crying for a while._

"_Why are you crying," slipped out of his mouth. The girls head gave a jerk and looked at him. _

"_Weasley told me that I was so ugly no one would ever want to be my friend. He also said because I was a duffer, I would get no where in life," she said, not bothering to look him in the face. _

_He went right in front of her, kneeled beside the fallen girl. Gently grasping the sides of her face, he forced her to look at him. _

"_Now you listen to me. Do not worry about what other people think. Since I was forced into this tournament, I have been belittle, tormented, and ignored. Ronald Weasley is a boy who is jealous of all those around him. He does not see the beauty in the little things. He will never know the true joys of happiness, but you do. However, if you let little things like this bother you then you will not know happiness either. Come on, let us get you to your Common Room. I have been late loads of times, but it does not look good on a first year," he said as he let go of her face, grasped her hand, and used his weight as leverage to get her up. _

_Soon they met Cedric Diggory. _

"_Hello Cedric, I have found one of your first years," he said smiling at the blond. The seventh year decided to give him look over quick before smiling back at him. _

"_Thank you for bringing her to me Harry," said Cedric. _

"_It was no problem," said Harry before he gave the girl a strong look. _

"_Go take a shower and go to bed. You will feel much better in the morning," he ordered before he gave a nod to Cedric. Soon he was able to hear them walking back to their Common room. _

_He needed as much sleep as he could get. Tomorrow, he starts heir-ship training._

He smiled at the memory. Not only did he gain good standing with the Hufflepuff house, he gained several friend in the Slytherin house.

Blaise Zabini was a very loyal friend, who was mostly silent. He would get his hands dirty but was mostly professional all the time. He hated being in bright rooms.

Draco was a narcissistic bastard, who loved fashion. Every time they would meet, he would style Harry's hair somehow. Draco Malfoy did one thing that was thought impossible. He straightened Harry's hair once. All it took was a calming rune engraved on a comb.

Pansy was the main fashion nut. She would tell him what types of clothes were acceptable at certain parties. She also had this thing to trying to get him in leather. Draco told him that he looked damn fine.

There was the fact that with their help, he was able to bind Dobby and Winky to him for him to send messages easily. His first job for them was to return got down and collect what was left of the basilisk for potion ingredients and to sell the skin for robes.

"Harry," was heard in front of him, snapping him out of his day dream. It took all of his will power not to glare at the bitch who dared call herself his friend.

"What is Lee doing," asked Ron from his left.

Looking to hid right, he saw Lee Jorden doing squats. This site seemed normal somehow. Like he has seen this many times before.

"Lee why are you doing squats," he asked the red head, who turned to him. Lee has a confused look on his face.

"I feel so full of energy. I just have to do this, but I don't know why," said Lee in the middle of doing a squat.

"Lee calm down,yo," said one of the twins. He could not tell if it was Fred or George.

"That is it. Potter, Jorden, the weasley twin that said go, Malfoy, Zabini, get to Madam Pomfreys now," said McGonnigal, loud enough to be heard over everyone, but it did not sound like yelling.

To not anger the witch, they all stood up and headed to the hospital wing.

* * *

**That is all for now**

**Youkina  
**


	2. This is going to be interesting

**Also, I do not own FFVII or Harry potter and this is the only time I will write this for this story!**

**From Youikina**

* * *

Ignoring his headache, Harry glared at the smooth cup in his hands. Ever since these dreams started he began to feel things that he never felt before. He felt an intense anger for people he has never met. He felt friendship and betrayal worse then his days at Hogwarts. The worse thing is, he wanted to cut something.

The dreams seemed to change at random. Some would be in a place so sterile, it was like a hospital or on a very big cannon. He lived the ones where he is riding a bike at breakneck speed through rush hour, not caring about anything but going faster. The ones that annoyed him the most were filled with hours of paperwork. He hated paperwork with a passion for the moment. He wanted nothing to do with any white pieces of paper.

Though, he was not the only one having a hard time. Neville is currently gaining muscle mass and confidence. Neville was seen giving a first year a lecture about honor. Even through the changes, Neville still spent most of his time in the green house. To some of the students he became known as the gentle giant.

Draco has stopped bulling those who were not pureblood. He seem to charming all the ladies muggleborn and pureblood a like. When he was not with the ladies, the blond seemed to spend most of his time reading a pink book he found, but he still held a smug attitude. The one thing that stood out with the blond is that he now had a very fiery temper. Pansy set him off a couple of days ago. Turns out that Draco knows how to throw fireballs with deadly accuracy. Pansy had to spend a week in the hospital. She is still in love with Draco. However, when her parents found out they cut off the contract with the Malfoy family, causing Pansy to throw a tantrum in the middle of the Great Hall. She would now have to win Draco over herself.

George was irritable, like he was missing something. It came to the point where George found out a sixth year smoked, and made a deal with the little sucker. George would by his smoke and the dealer didn't get beaten to death.

Lee was constantly doing squats. The teachers could not get him to stop. One word from Neville, the slightly more muscular boy, would sit after a little whining.

Blaise went dead silent unless when he was forced to talk. Somehow, he got a hold of a pair of nice sunglasses; he refuses to take them off.

The Collin brothers, who used to spend most of their time together, were barley by each others side anymore. Collin was brooding most of the time, lost in memories of the past. It turns out that the smaller blond is getting bullied by some of the other students. Dennis, the younger brother, turned into a smug jerk and beat the crap out of the bullies. No one could prove Dennis did the acts either.

The most surprising changes came from the most unlikely of person, Professor Snape. It seemed to be a total transformation. The greasy black hair became silky smooth. His anger seemed to vanish into pure air. He was calm, collected and assessing the classroom for potential threats. He no longer care about house points or what houses the students belonged to. He cared about safety. He spent a full week going over basic safety procedures to cut down on the many accidents that happened on a daily basis.

Also, his senses seemed to have gotten stronger. He could hear thing from across the Great Hall.

Those were most of the changes to happen so far.

"Draco-poo, wont you take me out on a date," asked Pansy, grabbing the blond by his arm. Clearly this annoyed the blond, but the pug-faced girl did not seem to notice.

"I have informed you, Miss Parkison, that I do not have any intentions on dating you. Please leave me alone," asked Draco to the girl. Anyone could see that the blond looked ready to snap at her.

"Then can please read to me from the pink book. The one that you always seem to carry around," asked Pansy, not really noticing the blond was ready to snap.

Draco seemed to think about it for a second. Maybe he thought, if he read to her, she might leave him alone?

"Very well," said Draco before pulling the book open.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the skies. Ripples form on the waters surface; the wandering soul know no rest," said Draco before closing the book.

The words seemed to slip out of his mouth before he could do anything.

"Loveless Act One," he said as he stood from Gryffindor table. Everyone in the Great hall seemed to be staring at them in shock. It must be because he was not fighting the blond.

"You remember," said Draco standing up from Slytherin table. He was now standing only a few feet away from the blond.

"How can I not, when you have beaten it into my head," he said as he pointed to his head. Draco gave an arrogant smile as he looked him over.

"So smug, but for how long," asked Draco before his eyes moved to the side. Without moving, he seemed to notice where everyone was. It was like, he did not have a single blind spot. Hermione Granger was heading right for him.

Normally, he would greet his friend but she is not one of his friends anymore.

_Harry sat with Draco in the Slytherin Common room. In the past couple days, he has learned more about the Wizarding World then in the last four years. _

_POP!_

_Looking next to Draco, Harry saw Dobby. In Dobby's hands is an envelope from Gringotts. Without hesitation, he cut open the letter. _

"_What does it say Harry," asked Draco. _

"_It says they want me to portkey in to speak with them. Draco, will you come with me to Gringotts," he asked the blond. Instantly, the blond nodded before lightly grasping the paper. _

"_Firewall," whispered Harry before they were being pulled through a tube. _

_Instincts that he never knew he had kicked in. Somehow, when he landed, he manged to to land on his feet. Looking over to Draco, he was also on his feet. _

_The goblins grunted, grabbing their attention. _

"_Mr. Potter, we need you do put one drop of blood onto this parchment to confirm who you are," said the goblin. _

"_Only if you swear to destroy the rest of my blood," said Harry before putting his thumb in his mouth. He bit down hard. Moving his bleeding thumb over the parchment, he watched the blood hit the parchment. His cut seemed to heal up very fast. _

_The blood went through the paper, and the desk, and partially through the marble floor. The goblin looked at the little hole in shock. _

"_I think that takes care of your blood," muttered the goblin._

_Names began to appear on the paper. _

_Harold James Potter was on the top of the paper. _

"_Mr. Potter you informed us that you have never come in here to discuss your inheritance before," said the goblin looking through the paperwork that appeared on his desk. _

"_I was only informed that I have trust vault. The only times I have come into Gringotts were to get money for school," Harry informed them before the goblin looked over his notes. _

"_We can not due anything about the money for now. However, any plans that included you inheritance shall be revoked. Every time you come, you will be forced to do a blood test to prove you are Harry Potter," said the goblin as he was writing things down on a new piece of paper._

"_Who shall be your benefactors," asked the goblin. _

"_Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom," he said very quickly. _

_The goblin nodded before writing the new information down. _

"_We will start going over all transactions since the fall of Voldemort. I very sure we wont have to go over the money those muggles got for taking care of you," said the goblin before the goblin looked at him in fear. _

_Harry was not only angry, he was pissed. How dare those lowlifes call him a burden when they were taking his money!_

"_Would you have anything to do for him to get rid of excess energy," asked Draco. One look at his shaking hand, anyone could tell he was angry too._

"_Give me a moment," said the Goblin before walking out of the room. Harry could hear talking but not what they were saying. He was so angry that he could not concentrate._

_The Goblin came in with ten guards and a large box following them in._

"_It has been agreed that you two will fight these guards to get rid of energy," said the goblin before the large box was opened to show weapons. Draco went up and grabbed a reaper blade. Slowly moving up, he grasped the longest katana in the box. It was close to five feet long. For some reason, this blade felt wrong. _

_However, it would have to do. _

_One guard came up to Draco. Smirking Draco gave a smile that asked, are you ready to play? The guard looked a little annoyed before attacking._

_Another guard advanced towards him. Grasping his blade he swiped toward the guard, who barley blocked his attack. _

_This is fun! _

_He kept dealing blow after blow. Soon he went through all of his guards before looked at Draco. The blond was panting hard, but he was smiling as well. _

_Taking a minute to slow his racing heart, he looked at the crowd of goblins that came to watch the show. _

"_I believe we should get back to work," he mentioned before his accountant jumped._

" _So I assume you had no idea those muggles were getting money for your care," asked the goblin, who looked pale at the katana still in his hand. _

_Harry held out the sword to the nearest guard. Draco seemed to follow his example. The guards took the swords before giving them a bow. _

"_You would be right with that assumption. Those beast kept me as a slave. I was a burden, who did all the chores and none of the reward. Most of the time I was starving," said Harry before the goblin took his seat behind the desk. Making notes, the goblin sent one paper flying through the air and out the door._

"_All the money they received will given back plus interest. They will also be forced to move. You own the property that they are currently staying," said the goblin._

_That fact hit Harry hard. How on earth did the Durlseys get a hold of one of his properties? The most obvious answer is Dumbledore. _

"_They will also have to pay rent for how long they have currently dwelled in that residence. What about your other renters," asked the goblin. _

_Other renters? Some people were living in his houses! How dare they live off his family!_

"_I gave no one permission to live on my properties. If they have paid rent, then ask them nicely to find a new place to live within thirty days. If they have not paid rent, shove them out of my homes and fine them for how long they have stayed there," said Harry with a smirk._

_Draco gave him a nod. He must be doing the right thing. Maybe he should have gone into Slytherin after all?_

"_Can I have you place safety wards around my house at Privet Drive. I trust you more then the wizards," said Harry before the goblin nodded. _

_Harry spent hours going over knut spent since his parents death. Draco was helping him figure out what some of the stuff on the papers meant. They were way past curfew and there was no way they could just leave it as is was. _

_Even though the Weasleys were getting money from him, he was surprised to find an extra vault for him created by a few Weasley males. Arthur put some money in with each paychack. The twins, who now have a mail order business until they can afford their own building when they graduate, have put a lot of money in here. The most shocking was most of paychecks of Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley went into the vault. They were trying to pay back for their families mistakes. More money was being taken out then they could make. It seems that Molly forced them to into a magical oath so they could not speak a word of this to Harry. Writing was not considered speaking so they left a letter in the vault for him, so he might find it. _

"_Is there anyway that the debt can only belong to those who stole from me and not their entire family," asked Harry, looking at the shocked goblin._

"_There is a way. It will be easy, considering how much they have paid back trying to cover their family mistakes. Not to consider the fact they tried to make a false marriage contract," said the goblin, looking through papers._

"_I want it so that this debt only belong to Ronald, Ginerva and Molly Weasley. The others are not allowed to give me a single knut, unless it is a business transaction," said Harry as he smiled at the pale goblin. _

_Suddenly, the last sentence the goblin said hit him like a ton of bricks._

_Marriage contract?_

"_What they tried to make me marry that snot faced slut, who has slept with seventeen guys since school started," asked Harry as he held his stomach. He felt sick. That just seemed wrong. That could not happen on any circumstances. _

_He would slice her into little but with Masamune!_

_What is Masamune?_

_He knew that name from some where. _

"_Harry," he heard before snapping out of his trance. That has been happening way to much lately._

_With help from the goblin, they filled out the paper work. _

_He was now head of any deatheater families that went to Azkaban. _

_This included Lestrage, Crouch, Rookwood, Dolohov, Travers, Yaxley, Carrow, Avery, and he has head of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses. This was called the right of conquest._

_The right of conquest is when a single person defeats a lord, who has several houses under his control. Should the victor, who defeated the Lord choose, they can take over any and all properties that the previous lord had control off._

_Then there were the families that left their fortune to the one who shall defeat the You-Know-who. This included the Prewett, Umbridges ( appears that Delores was disowned), and twenty more small families. Harry smirked before using his new name as head of the Umbridge family and wrote the Daily Prophet and fined Miss No name one-hundred gallons for every year she dared use a name that is not hers. _

_To old families, it is a very bad sin to use a name that did not belong to the wizard. To steal a name is almost as bad as to steal the bloodline itself. _

_Draco looked as annoyed as him as they finished up the little paperwork left. However, this reminded Harry of his new found hatred of paperwork._

_With permission from the Lord of Gringotts, they used a Gringotts time turner to go back three hours so they would be back in time for curfew. _

_They portkeyed back into the Slytherin common room. Seeing the couch, Harry fell back onto it. Draco climbed on beside him. _

_Draco tucked his head under his chin before falling into a deep sleep_

_They did not see the other Slytherins come in a few minutes later and take pictures of the cute couple._

That night left many rumors because McGonnigal went nuts when she found out he was not in his common room until a Slytherin came up to her with a picture of her favorite student cuddling in the Slytherin common in his sleep. She now had that picture on a frame in her office.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, he ignored at the stared he received.

He made sure to eat his full before those owls would get here.

Just as he finished, Hedwig flew in with the Daily Prophet.

He gave her some of his bacon before opening the paper. The main story was the one that caught his attention.

_Delores No Name?_

_Dear Readers, I was informed yesterday by the new Head of the Umbridge Household. It appears that the women, who we have known as Delores Umbridge, was in fact disowened before her parents vanished in the war. _

_To those who are not of wizarding families, who do not understand what this means, I must inform you. When a disowned witch or wizard uses a name that no longer belong to them, it considered an attempt not only to take the family name but the bloodline as well. It is one of the greatest sins any Witch or Wizard could do in their life. The punishment for this sin used to be an immediate dementor kiss._

_The second offense she did, was use money from the Umbridge Vault. Thieves are lower then filth in the wizarding world. If a Witch or Wizard is caught stealing, they will be banned from Gringotts, and be forced to pay the money back plus interest. However, Lord Umbridge has demanded she pay back all the money she spent using his family name. Then he will request her death at the hands of law, that she swore to uphold. _

_All of the cases Lady No Name present will have to gone through with a good eye to make sure she did many many offenses while working with the Ministry. _

_There is one important fact all parent of students at Hogwarts need to know. My source only informed me that Lady No name used a blood quill on students, she has threatened many students as well. Lady No Name forced members of Slytherin house to spy on the other houses or they would have to face the same torture of the other houses. Lady No Name has used that quill on many students this includes Potter, Bones, Malfoy, Creevy, Weasley, Chang, Zabini, Lovegood, and many more. _

_Harry Potter may be known as a lair but he is still a child. He does not deserve to be tortured!_

_I need your help!_

_We must remove this women from power and get her away from the children!_

_From Rita Skeeter._

Harry looked at the paper shocked before smiling.

BOOM!

Looking at the now opened Great Hall door, he saw a very angry Madam Bones. She is glaring directly at Delores No Name.

This is going to be good.

Aurors came from behind Madam Bones, and coming around all the tables, giving Delores no chance to run.

Harry looked at the students around the hall, before mentioning the door.

Slowly, the students began to scoot down the table, and stand when they were out of the Aurors way. It would be best to get out of her, if the women was going to snap. Harry made sure all of the first years left the great hall before seeing Draco at the other door.

Draco gave him a nod and he gasped the handle of the Great Hall door. They both closed the door. Delores glared at the with anger before sending a curse at Harry. It didn't reach him in time. The door was completely closed

Crashes could be heard from the inside of the Great Hall. Looking at the clock on his wrist, he said," head to your first class or your going to be late."

The students seemed to rush to different direction. He grasped his notebook and a pen, noting how many students from each house knocked other over, ignored them, helped them, and cursed the. It was a good thing he brought his muggle note book and pen.

It was only five minutes later when, the door opened to show the Aurors leading Delores out of the Great Hall.

Madam Bones stepped out, looked him over him over , and asked," why didn't you write me?"

"She was screening our mail. She was paranoid and seemed to hate me the most," said Harry before looking at McGonnigal behind the women.

He ripped the paper out of his notebook and handed it to her.

"What is this," asked McGonnigal.

"This is the list of the students who knocked people over, helped them up, or did other things," he said before McGonnigal read through the long list.

"Mr. Weasley didn't," she asked.

"Did what," asked Madam Bones.

"While the rush our was going on, Ronald Weasley grabbed your niece by her ass," said Harry before the women glared at the parchment.

"I will give you my memories too, if you need them," said Harry before McGonnigal nodded to him.

"If you don't mind I have to get to class, Professor Snape is going to be annoyed," said Harry as he walked toward his potions class with Madam Bones right behind him. McGonnigal was currently taking and giving points to houses. The person who lost the most points was non other then Ronald Weasley.

As soon as he stepped into the classroom, he noticed the entire class was looking directly at him.

Madam Bones stepped in and smiled at Professor Snape, who did not say a word.

"I am dropping off your student Professor, he certainly helped us get the students out of harms way," said Madam Bones with a smile.

Professor Snape gave her a nod before she turned to the red head in the classroom.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley," she said before the red head looked at her with fear.

"Should I find out you touched another student inappropriately again, I will make your mother bring you my office, for a nice little chat," Madam Bones said, giving a very Slytherin smile.

"Yes Madam," said Ron before he looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Mr. Potter, it seems Hogwarts is not as safe as we once thought. I would like to talk with you after class," said Madam Bones before leaving the class room.

After class, Harry went to McGonnigal's office. It seems that Madam Bones wants to know about his childhood.  
This is going to piss Dumbledore off!

* * *

**That is all for now **

**Youikina  
**


	3. Some of the pairings

**No note this time**

**Youikina**

* * *

A man with dark silky hair, looked over the students in front of him with little interest.

Why on earth was he reborn?

As soon as he started having strange dreams, a certain weapon woke up inside him and started to grate on his nerves. As soon as Chaos awoke, his head was hurting. He felt like he want a couple rounds with Cloud and lost badly.

Then he noticed familiar green eyes staring at him. Those were the eyes of Sephiroth, his son. They did not hold the insanity it once held. For right now, those eyes held confusion and betrayal. It only took him a little while to figure out about how Granger and Ronald betrayed his son.

Would this be his chance to have a relationship with his son? He never got a chance in his last life. He never got to be a proper father and that hurt him for then he realized him. There was nothing he wanted more then to take care of his son. His child is also her child.

Then there was the fact about those prophecies. If those idiots of the ministry decided to try and harm his son there would be hell to pay and it would be paid tenfold. It did not help that Dumbledore was using his son as pig for slaughter. That pissed him the hell off!

He had a lot of work to do before he had to worry about those idiots,

He realized how bad his current self messed up with his students. He began to make sure that they understood the basics of potion making and how to do it safely. Then there was the fact that he treated all of his other student, beside the Slytherins, like dirt. He was defiantly changing his teaching style.

He gave house points fairly and would take points from any house. He was silent and refused to talk to any of the teachers, which caught the attention of a lot of teachers.

When his memories started to return they all came back at once thanks to Chaos. He did not have time to slowly get used to his memories.

Chaos was behaving so far, but he was gathering intell on both Voldemort and Dumbledore. He hated that old man with all of his guts.

However, right now, all he wanted was his red cape and leather outfit back. It felt weird to be in so may loose cloths.

He sent word to a friend of his who knows how to make really good leather cloths and commissioned not only his outfit but Sephiroth's, Genesis's, Zack's, Angeal's, and Cloud's. It would only be a matter of time before they wanted their old cloths back.

With some intell on a certain black family, it turns out that several thousand years ago a Black was a fine collector of sword and guns and currently holds three buster swords. One belonged to Angeal and the one that can be taken a part was Cloud's. The other was made from about the same time as clouds. There was also Masamune, Genesis's Rapier and all the Turks guns, including his Cerberus.

He would need to speak with Sephiroth once his son full awoke his memories.

"Professor Snape," he heard in front of him.

He must really be loosing his edge if a student would be able to sneak up on him. He was going to have to start training if it was this bad.

Looking up, he stared in very familiar loving blue eyes. No, he was not loosing his touch. It was his Cloud, who loved to sneak up on him the most. Half of the time, he nearly killed the blond for sneaking up on him.

He had no idea is Cloud's memories were all back and he was not going to take advantage of his lover.

"Mr. Creevy, what are you doing out of bed. It is past curfew, please head to your common room," he said to his adorable little blond, who didn't even know what they had all those years ago. It hurt for some reason. He did not like talking to Cloud like a student.

"I am not leaving Vincent," said Cloud, before Vincent looked him in the eyes.

Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

It only took one second longer before he wrapped his arms completely around the smaller blond, holding him close. That is all he wanted right now, to hold Cloud close. He had to make sure that Cloud wasn't going to disappear.

"I have missed you so much chocobo," he whispered before lips descended on his.

Cloud would have to grow to be back to his normal height. It felt was weird when they used to be near the same height.

At least, he could tease him for it right now.

He loved his chocobo.

He just hoped his son would be able to accept it.

000000000000000000

George Wealsey was currently tying back the long stands of his hair behind his back. His hair is no longer brownish red. His hair stands out like fire spring from the ground. He now has two red marks under his eyes and wanted to make something explode.

However, more then that, he is missing a silver haired General. He missed his General terrible and had a good mind to keep him tied to the bed so he wont do something so stupid again. His heart broke when his love went crazy.

For right now through, Tseng has gathered all of those who some memories and try to get them to keep a low profile. That would not be hard with the incoming aurors that would be coming to watch them.

Life was messed up with this stupid Ministry though. They were worse then Shinra himself. Rufus was happy to be back though. He was a bit upset he had no money, being a muggleborn. His big brother is none other, then Cloud himself.

He laughed when he realized that his boss now had a big brother with one hell of a temper. This means rude might have to watch out if cloud starts feeling overly protective of his little brother.

He was happy that Harry was beginning to turn into Sephiroth. Black hair was growing out silver and it was near his waist now. His eyes were slit like that of a cat and his movement were like that of his precious Masamune. He was showing his brains.

Sephiroth was ignoring Granger and his younger brother for some reason; he would find out later anyway.

He would love to shoot his so called little brother but he was ordered to keep a low profile. Any other day, another bullet.

No matter, right now he had work to do. He was going to destroy Dumbledore's office. That man was going to send his Seph to abusive realities and was trying to keep them out of jail.

Not if he could help it!

000000000000000000

Harry sat with Neville, Lee and Draco in line to talk to Miss Bones. She was more shocked with how many students told her that their house lives suck.

Harry smirked as he pulled out evidence that he was abused. Pictures one of his first Hogwarts letters that say under the stairs, and several memories of the beating. He turned to Neville and looked at him hard.

"You tell her the truth Angeal. How your grandmother has treated you this life. I want to make sure that you get taken care of," he said before it was Neville's turn. Honor was a big thing to Angeal but if he allowed himself to get beaten down, then his honor would pay the price.

It took several minutes later and Lee was called up. The excitable guy stopped doing squats before standing up straight. Lee left quickly and went into the room. It was only a few minutes later when Lee jumped out of the room.

"Harry Potter," said Miss Bones.

Standing with more grace that any human could handle, he walked into the interrogation room.

"Gonna call me a lair too. When none of you pathetic ministry member would let me prove Voldemort's return," he sneered at her suddenly. The women froze looking at him in shock.

"You have proof," she asked him, with doubt in her eyes. He would have to correct her.

"A memory," he said smirking at her.

He held out four vials.

"Each one of these contains a memory but only one contains the one you want about Voldemort. Watch all four and then tell me what you think," he said before looking at the wall. She went through each memory and looked at him in shock. She clearly did not expect him to play with her a bit.

"You will not be going back to your relatives," she said.

"I know I will not. I found out that Dumbledore has not only been forcing me to stay in a home I am not welcome, he allowed others to live in my properties and hid my inheritance from me. I own the house I treated like a slave in, and I am going to go back to have a little fun this summer before doing anything else,' said Harry before Bones nodded at him.

She could clearly see that he had plans for them. She gave him knowing smirk.

By the time they were done talking, it was after curfew.

He left the room and headed to potion class room.

He needed to speak to his father.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Collin Creevy (Cloud) kissing his father, Severus Snape (Vincent). The two seemed to freeze in spot.

He stared as the broke apart.

Cloud gave a small sigh of relief. At least, it was not a teacher that caught them His brain went ten million miles a second before he made his decision.

"Does he make you happy," he asked his dad truthfully. He needed to know if his father was happy. If his father was happy, then he would come to terms with having a mother Chocobo.

At Vincent's nod, he smiled at Cloud. His decision was set.

"So are you my mom now," he asked before a book was thrown at his head. Cloud clearly thought being a mom was not funny.

"Okay, I am sorry but I am happy. I get to have a dad this time round," said Sephiroth before hugging Vincent. It was a weird hug but they both hugged each other close, not wanting to wake up from this weird dream.

"Dad you know Cloud body in this time is innocent right," he asked before the chocobo beside him blushed a fiery red. Vincent's eyes glazed over for a second, flashing gold before giving Cloud a hungry look. Cloud's blush went mush deeper then before.

"Sephiroth, I have a request to make," said his father looking him in the eye. This must be a serious request.

"Anything," he said to his father. If it made his dad happy, he would give anything in the world to please him.

"All of our weapons are in the black heirloom vault, can you grab them tonight," said Vincent. He smiled and nodded. That was really good to know.

BOOOOOOOM!

"Reno," he said smiling before taking off toward the explosion. Halfway there, he met a very familiar red head laughing. He missed that laugh so much. It has been so long since he heard it.

"Having fun love," he asked before Reno turned around and looked at him, eyes wide with shock.

He suddenly had fear that his love would reject him for all the horrible things he did in the past life.

Reno suddenly, grasped his head pulled him into a french kiss. Any thought of reject quickly left his mind, as all he could think about was that tongue in his mouth.

Instantly, he sagged against the red head. He missed his love so much.

"That is it, I am tying ya to my bed, yo. So this way ya wont do anything stupid, yo," said Reno before he laughed at him. Oh, how he missed his love and his words. It had been so long since he heard him talk too.

He suddenly heard footstep and it was most likely girls.

Why not give them a show?

Shoving Reno, gently, against the wall, he dove into his mouth. He pressed himself against his love, as moans began to come out of Reno's mouth. He never wanted this moment to end. When he pulled away to see Reno was breathless and was looking over his right shoulder.

Turing slightly, he saw three very red figures of Professor McGonnigal, Madam Bones, and Auror Tonks. Clearly, those ladies have not seen anything that good in a long time.

"Leave that for the closet yo," said Reno before the women went a shade darker.

"Why is it every time we do this, we get caught," he asked Reno truthfully. Even in Shinra, they got caught way to many times to count.

"Your just so good, I don't want it to end," said Reno back at him. That stoke his ego.

"Please go to bed boys and I do mean to your separate bedrooms," said McGonnigal.

"Are you in heat Professor, yo," asked Reno before McGonnigal glared at him. That was clearly referring to her cat form. It would be funny if she was.

"Now," she snapped, clearly not liking the joke.

"I'm going yo," said Reno before he let him off the wall and they began to walk to the Gryffindor common room. Their hands were intertwined and with the sway of Reno's hips, he could see the women were still very bright red. The main thing is that the women did not look away.

* * *

**That is all for now!  
**

**From  
**

**Youikina  
**


	4. Returning to Privet Drive

**Hello everyone, **

**I have one thing to say!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**From**

**Youikina**

* * *

Sephiroth smiled at he looked at his friends and family. This Christmas, they are coming over to Privet Drive for Christmas. This was going to be his first true Christmas with family

He had Dobby fix up the room to fit all of them. Even, the cupboard under the stairs is a full bedroom now. The Attic was also changed into a bedroom so they would all have their own rooms, with their lovers of course. He was sure none of the couples wanted to share rooms at all

He was happy. Also, the fact that he went shopping with his inheritance and got some of the best gifts anyone could give them, their weapons for one and something special for all of them. He had to stop himself from going overboard. He wanted to give his family so much because they were there for him. He had his dad with him. How was he suppose to act?

After the grueling train ride, trying to ignore Ronald and Granger. He actually spent most of his time on the roof.

Thank god for Mako, or he would be freezing right now. For once, life was good. Besides, Dumbledore trying to get him alone. Dumbledore may be manipulative but he is no where near as bad as Hojo.

"Having fun," he heard from behind him. He was about ready to attack who was behind him.

Seeing the familiar red cloak, he smiled at his father. Instincts were a good thing to have.

"Dad how are you doing on this chilly night," he asked with a smirk.

"I am fine. I informed Dumbledore that I had a job to do in Africa to help out a potion master friend of mine," said Vincent before he smiled at the the blond that appeared behind his father.

"Hello Cloud," he said to the easily annoyed blond.

He loved to pick on the smaller male that defeated him three times. Cloud nodded at him, not really knowing how to act. It was hard to act comfortable around someone who tried to kill you. He understand why Cloud was uncomfortable.

It appears that he was having trouble with a certain idiot red head, that was not Reno. Vincent sat down beside him and pulled his lover into his lap.

"This is beautiful," he said to his father and soon to be mother.

The snow covered ground seems to shine as the light it. With his eyes, he could see the squrills running around trees, the birds flying in the distance, and the small huts hidden in the woods

One day, he demanded that Cloud and dad get married so he could call him mama chocobo. He laughed so hard when Cloud tried to stab him with butter fork. He was not up to his normal speed yet, but he was getting there. He was still able to teleport too! The thing that pissed Cloud and himself off is that they were no where near as tall as they were in their past life. He wanted to be his normal height, not small like Harry.

"Where is Reno," asked Cloud suddenly.

"Hiding from Lavender Brown. It turns out she has a thing for red heads and when Ronald turned her down, she turned her attention to the boy with fire truck hair as she called him. She called him her Ren-Ren the other day. I wanted to make her sickish-k-bob but I was too busy laughing as Reno was running away from her. He said if he had his gun he would have shot her the first day," he said before thinking about how the other day Lavender tried to get a hold of his Reno. She ended up enraging the Turk so bad, he dyed her hair bright neon green and painted her face to look like a clown. Then there was her cloths. Her white shirt would flash what she thought about people and her skirt would flash different colors of the rainbow.

Her shirt was the funniest part because it said many different things. When near Granger, it said k_now-it-all bitch_. With Ron, it said _pathetic kisser_. With McGonnigal is said _Meow miss kitty_. With Dumbledore it said, _leave my goat alone, goat fucker_. With Ginny, it said _Slut stay away from my men_. The scary thing is that when it came to him, it said G_eneral Hotness, please take me to the closet_. He ran away from her so fast that it left a sliver indentation of him behind. Reno was too busy laughing too hard to be jealous.

Looking over to his father, he was smiling at the blond who was now asleep in his lap.

"We got lucky, this time around. We must be able to protect them this time," Vincent said to him before he nodded. He would give up anything to make sure Reno came out okay. There was nothing he wanted more then to protect his love, but his love was a Turk. As far as Turks go they do not need anyone to protect them and they can handle themselves.

"I believe we will be reaching London soon, we might as well get back inside the train," said Vincent before they walked over to the entrance to the train.

It only took them a minute to get in without waking the ever cute blond from his slumber. When they got into their compartment, they found Rufus on Rude's lap in a very heated make out session. No sound was being heard, so they must have a silencing spell up.

Cloud gave a waking up groan, causing two head to look at them fast. They moved so fast, it nearly gave him whiplash.

"I didn't know you two were a couple," asked Cloud as he stared at them with a huge blush on his face. Rufus was giving a slight blush of his own.

Suddenly, Cloud stopped blushing and gave Rude a very serious look.

"Hurt him and I will show you my omi-slash," he said before Rude nodded at him. Rufus glared at Cloud but they could all see the small smile on his face.

"Well, we got together after Kadaj and his gang tried to destroy the planet and well, I fell for him hard," said Rufus before Rude nodded his head.

"Awesome, now you got a make out buddy too," came from behind them. Zack shoved his way past them and next to Rufus.

Sephiroth shook his head and sat across of Rufus. A blur of red came through the door after his father sat down beside him and landed right on his lap.

"Save me love," cried the red head on his lap. Smirking, he pulled Reno into a fierce kiss, ignoring the now gasping girl in the doorway. Reno pulled him closer and they forgot about everyone around them. All that mattered right now is that they were together again.

A tap on his arm made his aware that Lavender was glaring at him with all her might, it was a pathetic glare.

With a smirk, he said," would you please stop harassing my boyfriend?"

She ran from the compartment in anger.

Laughter erupted from Rufus, Reno and Cloud while his father and him just gave a good smirk in amusement.

Genesis came through the compartment widow and landed next to Zack. Tseng walked through the door, and sat right on Zack's lap. Angeal walked in, raised an eyebrow to Genesis, who stood, allowing Angeal to sit. Then he sat right in Angeal's lap.

" I have had my house-elves fix up my house so we will all have our own bedrooms with silencing charms on them. Then I plan on running some of neighbors to the ground. I got in contact with the queen a while back and informed her on Sephiroth's situation and she has gone out of her way to make sure that many high ups know that the Dursleys are worse then filth and have harmed an heir to more then two Lordships and will not be allowed to get a decent job in the United Kingdom ever again," said Sephiroth before they looked at him in shock.

"She has invited us over during the annual Christmas eve party and will be giving all of us the Knight hood you deserve," said Vincent before Rufus and Cloud looked at him in shock.

"We are muggleborns,' said Rufus as he looked at him confused.

"You are from a long line of squibs and your line was stolen by Dumbledore. That is the story anyway. Sephiroth, you can give these two their gifts right now,' said Vincent before he pulled two small boxes out of his pocket.

"_Griphook, can I give any of my inheritance away," asked Sephiroth suddenly. _

"_Why would you want to do that," asked Griphook. Clearly, this was not normal in Gingotts _

"_Well, they are muggleborns but they are my family. I would do anything for them," said Sephiroth truthfully. _

"_Yes, you can. Which houses would you like to give away and to whom," asked Griphook as he looked for the necessary paper for the procedures._

"_Have Dennis Creevy, the main heir of the crouch family through his father's side of his family. Then have Collin the main heir of the Umbridge family of their mother side and say it if from the squibs they cast of the family," said Sephiroth smirking. _

_He smiled as he figured out every little thing about the heir-ships to give them to his friends to give them some standing in the wizarding world. _

He held out the two boxes. He gave the one that said Crouch on it to Rufus and the on that says Umbridge to Cloud.

"These will give you standing in the wizarding world and so you can get proper jobs or change things. You are pure-blood from a long line of squibs," he said before they opened the boxes. Emotions ran through their eyes and he could see every single one of them.

Rufus put the Crouch ring on first before it re-sized to fit his ring finger. Cloud put the Umbridge ring on, it fit his finger.

"Welcome Lord Crouch and Lord Umbridge. This also means you get to marry into pure blood families. So you can get your marriage contracts ready," said Sephiroth before he got a big hug from both of the blonds.

They seemed to get the hint. Without these rings, they would not be able to marry their lovers.

"Thank you so much," said Cloud with a smile on his face. Rufus quickly went to Rude and whispered something into his ear before they were kissing happily.

"I expect you to make a wonderful mother," he head teasingly to Cloud,but he was ignored as Cloud was kissing his father too.

"King Cross Station," was hollered before they gathered their belongings, and headed toward the limo that was awaiting them to take them to Privet Drive.

The car ride was tedious ,but soon they were at a house that looked like every other house on the block.

"This wont do, we have to change it to make it unique,' said Zack, and he started to think hard. Sephiroth snapped his fingers and suddenly the lights were on most of the snow on the walkway was gone. They walked into the house to see Dobby looking at them.

"Welcome home Master. Supper wills be done soon. Please get warm and I shall get you when supper bes done," said Dobby before walking into the kitchen.

The place that was average was now huge. The cupboard door now looked like an ordinary door.

"Dad and Cloud this will be your room," said Sephiroth before leading the others upstairs. He went for his normal room.

"This will be mine and Reno's room," he said pointing to the smaller room. Pointing to Dudley's old room he said," Rufus, Rude, this is your room."

Pointing to Petunia and Vernon's old room, he said," Genesis, Angeal, this is your room."

Pointing to the attic, he said," Zack, Tseng this is your room."

"Why do I have to go to the attic," whined Zack.

"Because we will be able to hear if you try and sneak down to get into the presents. Which wont be easy, the house-elves will be guarding them, along with several spells," said Tseng before Zack looked like you took his favorite toy.

The last time they has Christmas Zack tried to sneak down several times. It ended up with Genesis using a new invention. If Zack left the bed, he would have been shot with several fireball until he was back on the bed.

"This way, we get to see your expression when you open your presents for the first time," said Vincent before Zack started to pout.

"Supper bes done," said Dobby from down the steps. He knew better then to sneak up on them, considering Genesis almost took off his head last time.

"Thank you dobby," he said before looking at the others.

"After this, we get to start spreading the rumors about the Dursleys," said Genesis before they headed down tot have some of Winky's and Dobby's delicious food.

* * *

**That is all for now**

**From Youikina  
**


	5. This does not look good

**Have good day**

**From **

**Youikina**

* * *

As the group was eating at Privet Drive, they had no idea that something more sinister was happening.

Voldemort was walking to the basement of the Riddle Manor. Many years ago, he had this brought over and had dozens of wards and spells cast on it to protect it.

As he stepped into the room, he looked at a head of a women with blue skin. This women had true power but it was not his to control. That belonged only to his master. His Master never told him what the head was of, just that this head was valuable

"Hello, Tom," said someone behind him. Turning around he saw a man in bright blue robe. The robes covered the man's face but his hands showed he did not look a day over One Hundred and Fifty. His walk was no where near graceful but power radiated off this man.

"Hello Albus, how is Master today," he asked the older man. Albus threw back his hoods to show his aged face. He was only a teenager when he joined with his Master. It is only a matter of time before they were going to take over the world.

"I am fine. Thomas, Albus, what news have you brought," asked a figure in a bright red cloak stepping forward toward them. This man just came out of the shadows but it did not faze them one bit. His walk is graceful and this man radiated more power then both of them. His face was covered with his red cloak. Even after all these years of servitude, their Master refused to show them their face.

"There are several students who have been changing over the school year and one of the is our puppet. He seems to be ignoring Weasley and Granger, but he is not blocking out the others that are changing as well. It also seems we have been blocked from his vaults as well. The goblins are not to happy with me at the moment," said Albus to his Master. For once, Albus's eyes were not twinkling in the slightest.

"That is not good Albus. We will have to find a way to get him back under our thumb. Thomas," said the man again, now focusing on the man that looks like a serpent. Albus shuddered, he could feel their Master's anger radiate off of the man. Their master hated when things did not go his way.

"Several of the Deatheaters have lost their inheritance due to the right of conquest and that includes the Slytherin vaults as well," Said Voldemort before the man in front of him rubbed his forehead in anger. This was not a good sign at all. Fear flooded through the known Dark Lord.

"Leave me, I need time to think," the man said before Voldemort and Albus quickly left the room. It was best to get of there when they had the chance or they would be tortured for an uncertain amount of time. That is where he got most of his torture idea from.

* * *

The Master glared at the floor. He had a true name but he would not speak it to Albus or Voldemort. The only person who was with him completely, was his beautiful wife. Looking at the blue skinned head, he smirked. In a few days time, he would be able to full take over this creatures power. Then he would revive her so called child, the one winged angel.

_Pathetic human. The world I lived in was full of filth but I would rather be there instead of here. You have no true power. Not like the power of my sons and you shall never be that powerful_ was heard in his head before he turned to look at the head in the water.

He hated the voice of this being, who dared insult him.

"I will have your power soon and then I will be able to resurrect your son. Then this entire planet shall fall to its knees and praise me like the god I am," sneered the Master at the head.

_It is true you may have a way to control my power soon, but the one winged angel is strong. He will not fall easily. With his friends by his side, you shall never succeed._

"With his friends by his side," muttered the Master before leaving the room. It was almost time to put this plan in action.

* * *

Sephiroth was having fun as he sat talking with Genesis about modern music. Angeal was trying to get Zack to eat some healthy food instead of junk food. Zack then decided to try and take the chocolate in front of the General himself.

Not even a split second later, Zack was looking down at the dull knife, shoved almost completely through the four inch thick table, right in between his middle and ring finger. With a gulp, he pulled his finger back and stuttered an apology.

Sephiroth, suddenly, fell out of his chair holding his head.

_Beware child. Do not trust the old man for he has a master with a terrible plan. I have no time. Be safe and stay strong, my son _was heard through not only Sephiroth's mind but all of those with Jenova cells.

"She wasn't trying to take over my mind," said Sephiroth before silence filled the room.

All it took was a second for the room to go joyful to deadly silent. The only noise that could be heard was from the other houses on the street.

"What did she say," asked Vincent, he needed to figure out if he was going to loose his son again. He could barely take it the first time but if he lost him now. He had no idea what he would do.

"She told him to beware and not to trust the old man for he has a master," said Cloud as Sephiroth was not gripping his head from the terrible headache that he now had.

"She say to be safe and stay strong. Something must have happened for her to want to protect Sephiroth instead of control him," muttered Angeal before Genesis nodded at him. What could possibly make the being, who wanted to destroy the planet while using Sephiroth as a weapon, try to protect him? It did not add up. What could have possibly happened?

"There has to be more then this, I will get some informants to try and figure out what is going on," said Tseng, who pulled out his PHS.

"I suggest we go on high alert as soon as we step foot outside this property. Do not do anything that can expose us and try to keep a very low profile. Puppy, this means that no matter how bad you want to talk to someone about us, you can not. This might lead to dangerous situations," said Tseng as he looked directly at Zack.

"I understand Tseng," Zack said very seriously.

"So we can relax right now though," said Genesis, looking hopefully at Tseng.

"Yes, there are wards surrounding the house so we can relax for now. However, outside this house, keep your guard up," said Tseng before Genesis hugged him.

"Yes! Now, we can go spread rumors about the Dursleys," said Genesis before rushing outside.

"Did he not just hear I word I just said," asked Tseng as he rubbed his temples.

"He heard you Tseng. It is just that he doesn't want Christmas to be ruined. Every year around Yule, we were forced to take missions or were in the lab. We never got to actually celebrate Yule. So he wants our first Yule to be one of remembrance, not on high alert," said Angeal, as he looked at the red head in the front of the house with a sad smile on his face.

"Then we should give him what he wants. Snow ball fight," shouted Zack before rushing outside, grabbing snow and shoving it down Genesis's shirt.

The red head turned toward Zack with fire in his eyes before picking up some snow himself.

"Do not throw snow in the house! Keep it outside," shouted Angeal at them, from the walk way.

Two snow balls slammed into Angeal's face. Angeal stood, before vanishing. A second later, a snow ball hit puppy in his face.

"Let's go play yo," said Reno before he walked outside.

"We haven't had very many chances to act like children, so let go play," said Sephiroth with a smiled before following his love outside.

Rude was no silent no one noticed him until he got Zack down his shirt with a handful of snow.

Rufus was throwing a lot of snow balls but seemed to only be able to hit Cloud and Zack as they tried to hit Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth is right, we should have fun while we can, but there is this feeling I can not shake. Something bad is going to happen soon," said Angeal to Tseng before he left the Turk to think over his words.

If there is one thing a Turk hates, it is to be put in a situation where they know nothing. They were not spies for nothing. Tseng knew he would have to get a hold of some people for later.

So for these next few hours, there was no Soldiers or Turks. For those hours, there was no General. There were only seven children being supervised by a very hot Dad.

* * *

**That is all for now****!**

**From Youikina  
**


	6. who the characters are

Hello everyone, I just wanted who clarify who they characters are reincarnated into.

Sephiroth - Harry

Angeal - Neville

Genesis - Draco

Zack - Lee

Cloud - Collin

Vincent - Severus

Rufus - Dennis

Tseng - Fred

Reno - George

Rude - Bliase

I will go back over and make sure I got the characters right.

From Youikina


	7. presents

**Allow me to tell you that I have only gone over this page one. There might be a lot of mistakes. So please wait until I can get my beta to check it out before you start complaing too much.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE ABOVE**

**Thank you**

**From **

**Youikina**

* * *

The days after the snowball fight seemed to go by fast. Genesis decided to help out decorating the tree. He went a little overboard with the tree. The green tree was covered in red ornaments and a fire star on the top. The fiery red head was so happy with his work, that no one dared change it.

Angeal was helping Dobby by giving him some of Spehiroth's favorite recipes, which brought the house-elf to tears.

Reno found Dudley's old video game console and was currently playing against Zack. By the sound of the whining coming from the room, Zack is loosing. Tseng is current sitting at the table drinking disgusting coffee. He preferred energy drinks.

His dad was on the roof, looking at the full moon. Reno and Rufus were in their bedroom.

Taking one look at the clock, he noticed it was ten o clock.

"Time for bed," he called up to his dad.

He was sure Cloud was up their with him. One look at Angeal, the man nodded at him.

Slowly, they managed to get puppy into the attic. Reno was standing in front of their doorway in nothing but his white shirt. Smirking, he picked up his smaller lover, and heading to the bed. The door shut slowly behind him.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Zack, if you knock on that door one more time, I will take your Christmas present back," he said.

"Sephiroth please get up," was heard from behind the door.

"What time is it," he demanded.

"Eight in the morning," said Zack with a chippie voice.

Zack decided to use a different tactic.

"I have Monster," said Zack.  
Within a second, the door was open and the Monster was downed. Reno sat up on the bed, glaring at Sephiroth for letting the light in.

Everyone was standing in their night cloths.

Zack was in front and bouncing up and down. Reno made his way to the door, with a small smile on his face.

"Zack you get to come down last," said Sephiroth before Zack's face fell.

"Why," cried Puppy.

"Because it will give us time to sit down before you try and open your present," said Tseng before he headed down the steps. Sephiroth followed him.

Zack tried to move, but he was held back by an invisible wall. As soon as Cloud sat down of the couch, Zack rushed down the steps before gasping at how many presents are under the tree.

"Can I hand out my presents first," asked Zack as he bounced up and down.

"Only if you stop bouncing," said Genesis.  
Zack stopped and put his hand behind his head.

Then he handed them each two presents each, except for Tseng.

"Before we do anything, Tseng," started Zack as he fell to his knee in front of the man he loved. Pulling out a small box, he saw the shock in the Turks eye.

Zack opened the box to show a gold ring, with three diamonds on it to make the shape of a puppy chasing his tail.

"Will you marry me," Zack asked before he was pulled into a kiss.  
"I take that is a yes," said Zack happily.

"Of course, puppy," said Tseng as Zack slipped the ring onto his finger. Tseng pulled his lover close again. He was so happy to have his puppy back. He tortured himself for years because he did not make it in time to save him. Tseng was going to propose when Zack got back from his mission. It did not work out like he planed.

Now the turk has the chance of lifetime. This time no one was going to hurt his puppy.

Sephiroth smiled as Puppy hugged his turk close.

"okay now your second present," said Zack to Tseng. Tseng opened to medium sized package to see a mirror.

"It is part of a set. If we are ever separated again,we can use these to contact each other. All you got to do is say the name of the person you want to see," said Zack with a smile.

Tseng smiled at the puppy before nodding.

"Thank you Zack," Tseng said before Zack whooped in the air.

"Your turn Seph," said Zack before Seph opened the verge large box in front of him. This box was filled with nothing by energy drinks. He smiled before opening the next one. It was full of chocolates from all over the world.

"Thank you Zack. This is a great gift," said Sephiroth before Zack gave another whoop.

Cloud received a lion doorknob earing set and mirror set to keep in contact with Vincent.

Angeal received a pair of ear plugs and a box of things to shut Genesis up. He covered the box quickly, with his face entirely red.

Genesis received the mirror set and a set of materia. Nothing really fancy but enough to please the red head.

Rufus got a mirror set and a book on spells to keep your cloths white.

Rude got a medium box filled with glasses and a book on how to shut up your lover in bed.

Reno got a box of his favorite cigarets and a cure materia.

Vincent got a book of pictures of Seph since he started to turn back. His second gift was picture album of cloud and him.

Vincent smiled at Puppy before nodding his thanks.

"My turn," said Genesis said.

They were each given a single box.

Angeal was given a shit saying _To be a hero, you need dreams and Honor_. He was given a bracer for materia that said _Honor._

Zack got a small prank set. Tseng got a blizzard materia. Rude got more sunglasses. Rufus for a box of toys that had the blond blushing and glaring at got some chocolate. It turns out that Vincent really likes chocolate but keeps better control then his son.

Cloud got a box of potions. Seph was handed an earing that will tell him who is his enemy. Reno got a ticket to go get his tattos back.

Angeal stood and gathered his presents. Everyone only got one present.

Zack tore through his wrapper instantly, to find books on new fighting styles.

Cloud received the same thing as Zack. Tseng, Reno, Rufus, and Rude all received a gun cleaning kit. Vincent got more pictures for his was given a sword cleaning kit. Genesis was given an earing exactly like his old one, along with a brand new book with the words _Loveless_ on the title.

Genesis hugged the man very close and kissed his love.

"I thought I had the only copy, and my book was falling apart," asked Genesis.

"Well I had all the verses memories. I found a publisher who agreed to make one book for you," said Angeal before the fiery red head kissed him deeply.

Cloud handed his presents out too. He only had one for everyone as well.

He gave Zack a pair of dog ears and tail with a collar and leash. To Angeal, he gave him a sword cleaning kit, along with a cure materia.

Cloud gave Tseng blueprints for a bulletproof car.

He gave Rude a box of mystery books. After Kadaj and his gang were defeated Rude would hang out while Reno got plastered. It came to the point where he talked to Tifa. That is how he found out. These books reminded him a little bit about the author Rude liked.

He gave Reno a pair of gloves that could handle high electric currents.

Cloud came over to Rufus and handed him action novels he liked. Cloud gave Sephiroth a picture of Cloud, Vincent, Reno, and himself, all out in the forbidden forest. They were all smiling. Sephiroth smiled and placed the picture on the fireplace.

He gave Genesis two summons.

Turning to Vincent, Cloud smiled and whispered something into the ex-turks ear. The turk seemed pleased before opening the present in his up the small box, he gasped at what was inside.

It was a ring and a marriage contract.

"Will you marry me Vincent," asked Cloud before Vincent nodded his head in shock. Cloud took the ring out and slipped it on Vincent's hand. The marksmen snapped out of it enough to pull cloud into a searing kiss.

Tseng handed out his presents. He gave out one each. It turns out he gave everyone ear pieces and watches so they could talk to each other during class. Zack got PHS as well.

Reno gave everyone different types of books. Cloud, Rude, Vincent, and Tseng all got mystery novels. Sephiroth got a military book and one on sex positions. Angeal and Zack got some on sword fighting styles. Genesis got a fire materia and samples of hair got action novels and Vincent got one about new types of guns.

Rude gave everyone a puzze ball. He gave Rufus an small note as well.

Rufus gave everyone a different set ot mystery novel, where the reader has to help figure out the mystery. It also had a little of every genre in there.

Vincent just gave everyone types of chocolate from all across Europe.

Sephiroth stood finally to hand out his present. As he handed everyone their gift, he smirked. With the way they were wrapped and the charms on them, no one could tell what they are.

"You may open your smaller gifts first but not the larger ones. Cloud, Genesis, Tseng, and Reno all opened their to find keys

Cloud got his Fenrir Motorcycle back.

Tseng to the real car that was made from the blueprints Cloud gave him.

Reno got the fastest car in Europe.

Genesis got a fiery red motorcycle. The bikes are currently in a garage.

Rude was given a large about of money for books on a card.

Zack was given two materia, a fire and blizzard materia.

Angeal was given a amulet that said_ Defend your Honor!_

Rufus was given a small trap set.

Vincent was given a small envelope with trip plans for a honeymoon for the soon to be married couple.

Vincent gave Sephiroth a smile before he gave his son a hug.

"Now you may open your larger presents," said Sephiroth.

Gasps were heard all room as everyone held up their weapons. Angeal was crying as he held his old blade. Zack was looking over his new busterblade.

"Don't we have to get ready for the ball tonight," asked Zack suddenly.

Looking at the clock. The time flashed three pm. The balls starts at Six. They were going to be late

Time to rush!

* * *

**That is all for now**

**Youikina  
**


End file.
